


Mute

by UnlimitedSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Mute Stiles, One Shot, Soulmates, Sourwolf Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlimitedSterek/pseuds/UnlimitedSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is always talking, always saying how he feels, but when a witch takes his voice, how will he communicate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And here is my second Sterek Fan-Fiction! :) Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Comment, leave Kudos, do whatever it is you wish to do.

Tree branches and leafs crunch beneath Stiles shoes as he runs away from a woman, a woman who happens to be a witch. Why does the boy always find himself in trouble, unable to defend himself? The most he can do, is distract someone by speaking nonsense. So he does what he does best and stops running, faces the witch and opens his mouth. The woman stops, and smirks at the boy, who looks as if he's going to fight. She stands in front of him, her hands clenching.

"I know the truth of why you're in Beacon Hills and once Derek knows, he'll destroy you!" Stiles yells, causing the woman to let out a chuckle. So, he uses words, instead of fighting? Petty human, she thinks to herself.

"What makes you think I won't destroy you, before you can get one word out?" The witch asks, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. Her demeanor shows Stiles that she isn't scared, that she doesn't care. Stiles gulps, cursing his big mouth for the millionth time in his life. Of course she would kill him, knowing that he would tell Derek the whole truth. "But that's not something I would do, you're too adorable to waste. Don't worry, little boy, this won't hurt a bit." She says and before Stiles can say anything, he starts feeling dizzy and falls to the ground with a thud.

 

 

~~~~~~+~~~~~~

 

 

Stiles jumps up with a shock, expecting to see the witch, but instead sees his friends faces full of concern. "OK, so is watching Stiles sleep a thing now? Not that I wouldn't watch myself sleep, that would be pretty cool." Stiles says, or at least, tries to say. Instead, his mouth opens and his lips move, but no sound comes out. His eyes widen and his heart starts beating in panic, he can't speak, his voice is gone. His breathing picks up as he looks around, willing someone to explain what the hell is wrong with him.

"Stiles? What's wrong? Your heart beat is off the charts." Scott states and Stiles looks at him with a duh look. "Words Stiles, use your words." Scott says once more and Stiles stands from his bed, walks over to Scott, and hits him over the head. He then takes a step back, points to his mouth and then makes a motion, as if slitting his throat. Scott looks confused, which makes Stiles sigh and shake his head. Was his best friend always bed a charades, or is he just trying to piss Stiles off?

"Maybe he lost his voice." Jackson suggests and when Stiles is about to nod, he adds, "You know, from screaming like a girl all the time." He states, earning a glare from the boy in question. It doesn't take long for Stiles to piece things together after that. The woods, the witch, the witch saying she wouldn't kill him. It quickly went together like a puzzle, the witch cast some type of spell, taking away his voice while he was passed out. Just so he wouldn't tell Derek what he knows.

He walks over to his computer and opens up word. He then looks behind him, motioning for the others to come read what he types. Derek is the first one over, which surprises Stiles and causes his heart to flutter. Derek raises a brow at him, but Stiles quickly looks away and starts typing once more. His crush on Derek is pretty obvious, just not to Derek.

I was chased down by a witch. I stumbled across her and heard the truth of why she's here in Beacon Hills. She took my voice so that I wouldn't tell you. Obviously she lives in the stone age, because seriously? Has she not heard of the internet? Cellphones? Or, I don't know pen and paper?

"Then she did us a favor?" Jackson comments from the back, earning himself another glare from the mute boy. Jackson smirks in return, causing Stiles to whip around and start typing again.

This is serious, so go chase your tail or something.

"Alright, so we find the witch and get your voice back. Doesn't seem so hard." Scott speaks up and Stiles looks at him with a raised brow. Scott pats Stiles on his back and sends a reassuring smile, hoping to comfort his friend who's used to speaking up whenever he pleases. "You'll be OK, sides, maybe resting that voice of yours will do us- I mean you some good." Scott says and Stiles lets out a soundless sigh.

It wont be so easy, Scott. I didn't really remember much about this chick. I don't think I got a good look at her, between running and trying to find a way to distract her. All I know is she's a witch and she took my voice. That's not much to go on, unless I missed something.

"Did she touch you? I mean, I smell a faint scent, it smells like female." Scott says and Stiles head snaps up to look at him. What, smelling female on him isn't normal now or something? Of course not, it's hard to believe that a girl would ever touch little Stiles. "I didn't mean it like that." Scott defends, but Stiles only shakes his head and looks toward Derek. He's the most smart in a situation like this, so Stiles wants his opinion on the matter.

Well?

"Deaton may know something. We can go see him in the morning. So be ready, for now go to sleep, maybe your voice will be back when you wake up." Derek replies and then walks toward Stiles' bedroom door. And soon everyone else is gone and Stiles is left in his room, alone, like always. He thought maybe his best friend would stay and help him through the process of not being able to speak, but no, Scott wants to hang out with his new best friend, also known as his girlfriend.

Stiles spins around in his computer chair a couple times, before stopping and jumping onto his bed. He buries his face in his pillow and lets out a silent scream. He's used to talking, used to being able to say something to Jackson when he decides to be dick. But now he can't and he has to stay in the silence of his room and think about things he doesn't want to think about.

His friendship with Scott, how he's always second place next to Allison. His crush that developed on Derek when Lydia made it clear they would never be together. The fact that he's lonely and the fact that he's useless when it comes to the pack. He never does anything right and he's always getting himself in trouble. He doesn't feel like he's part of the pack, he doesn't feel needed. He just feels there, like he's just there. Watching everyone else and that's it.

Stiles isn't really one to cry, but when it all gets too much, he usually lets it out. Which is what he's doing now, all of his pint up frustration, finally finding it's way out. Though he can't help but realize, that the thing that's making him cry the most, is the fact that he knows Derek doesn't love him in that way and doesn't want him in the pack. He even acts weird when someone brings up Stiles taking the bite, in order to protect his dad. Even though Stiles refuses to take the bite, it still hurts that Derek doesn't even want to try.

Stiles finally falls asleep, with tears staining his pale cheeks.

 

 

~~~~~~+~~~~~~

 

 

Stiles wakes up to the sound of his dad yelling for him, and covers his head with his pillow. Soon his bedroom door flies open and if Stiles could have squealed, he would have. The pillow is yanked from his head, and Stiles looks up to find Derek glaring down at him. Before he can greet the older man, he's pulled from his bed and forced to dress. He rolls his eyes, but gets dressed anyways. Derek is too impatient, why does Stiles love him again?

And then they're in Stiles' jeep, on their way to see Deaton. The ride is unusually silent, of course, it's only because Stiles cannot speak. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to find some type of sound to fill the silence. He can feel Derek's stare and he knows that it's a glare. He chances a glance and instead of seeing an evil glare, he finds Derek is looking at him with...concern?

"Why were you crying?" Derek asks, finally breaking the silence. Stiles jerks his head to stare at Derek, but quickly looks towards the road, not wanting to get in a car wreck. He shakes his head, a way of saying that he wasn't crying. He wonders how Derek would even know that he was crying last night, but then realizes, the wolf probably heard him. He has that super hearing perk of being a werewolf and everything.

"I heard you. Why?" He asks again, and Stiles shrugs his shoulders in return. He can't tell him that he cried because Derek doesn't love him, he can't tell him because his voice isn't there, and it's also because he fears rejection. "Stiles, pull over." Derek orders, but Stiles ignores him and continues looking forward. "I said pull over, Stiles." Derek hisses and Stiles sighs. If he had his voice he would probably say "Oh my god, fine." And pull over. Instead, he mouths it and then pulls over.

He looks at the older man and mouths 'what?' before Derek opens his door, gets out, and then walks over to Stiles side. He yanks open the young boys door and pulls him out by his arm, before pinning him against the side of the jeep. Stiles eyes widen and he gulps back the sudden fear and arousal that swells inside of him. Derek stares into Stiles eyes, causing the young boy to blush a light shade of pink.

"Why. Were. You. Crying?" He asks, pronouncing every word slower, as if Stiles isn't smart enough to understand. Stiles huffs and crosses his arms, but doesn't hold the pose long, because Derek grabs his arms and pins them over his head. "If you don't tell me, Stiles." Derek threatens, not having to finish, because he knows Stiles gets it. Though Stiles just looks away, willing his heart to slow down. Having Derek holding him, it's sending his heart into overload. He can't handle it, knowing that Derek doesn't love him back, and doesn't realize what he's actually doing to the younger boy.

Little does he know, that Derek does understand. He smells the scent of arousal falling off of Stiles and he's soaking it up. He likes that Stiles desires him, he likes that Stiles cares for him. Even if he doesn't say it out loud, it doesn't take words for Derek to know that Stiles is in love with him. He doesn't get why Stiles is so scared to say something, he's not that terrifying, is he? Though then again, he can understand, all Derek has been to the younger guy, is rude and ruthless.

"Stiles, why were you crying?" Derek asks again, his voice sounding sad. Which surprises Stiles, so he looks at the older man. Why does he even care what Stiles does? Why does it even matter?

'Why do you care? What does my crying have to do with you? The last I checked, you don't care about me, Derek.' Stiles mouths, knowing the older man would understand. Derek looks taken aback, but quickly covers it by narrowing his eyes.

Derek opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again and pushes himself away from the younger boy. "Deaton's waiting for us." He mutters and gets back into the car, slamming the door and crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles follows closely behind, keeping his eyes off the man beside him. He's pissed Derek off before, many times to be exact, but for some reason, it feels different this time.

The rest of the ride to Deaton is uneventful, Derek is ignoring Stiles and Stiles is ignoring Derek. As they walk toward Deaton, he seems surprised that Stiles isn't talking. Though once Derek explains the fact the Stiles can't speak, realization fills Deaton's face. He's quiet for a few minutes, before glances at Derek and then at Stiles. He motions toward his computer, meaning he wants Stiles to type when he wants to speak.

"Alright, have you told Derek why the witch is here?" Deaton asks and Stiles shakes his head. He's tried to tell him, many times, but every time he would write it, or type it, it would disappear.

I've tried, but every time I get it down, it vanishes.

Deaton nods at Stiles and strokes his chin, which Stiles laughs at, even though it comes out silent. "Good news is, the spell wont last forever. It will take a month for you to speak again, but something tells me there's a reason for that. It tells me that she'll have what you know done, by the time you can speak again." But that doesn't make Stiles comfortable. Because the withes plan?

It's to kill Derek, when he's least expecting it.

 

 

~~~~~~+~~~~~~

 

 

It's been two weeks since Stiles found out he'll be able to talk in a month. But Derek isn't dead, so he doesn't understand what the witch has planned. He knows it's too kill Derek and he can't let the wolf know, because the man seems to be avoiding him. He wont look, speak, or anything. When Derek is near Stiles, all he does is glare or walk away. Stiles can't believe he's in love with him, at all. He just doesn't understand why his heart is so stupid.

"Hey, Stiles. Why do you smell like death?" Scott asks, walking into Stiles room. Stiles glares at him and crosses his arms over his chest. Why does he smell like death? It could be the fact that he can't speak and he's depressed about the whole Derek situation. And Scott would know that, if he were around more, actually acting like a best freaking friend. Stiles wants to tell Scott the truth, but then again, he doesn't think he deserves the truth at this moment.

So Stiles just turns to his side and ignores his best friend. He feels guilty, but he doesn't give up his, dare he think it, silent treatment. "Come on, man. Don't be like this, what'd I do?" Scott asks, sitting at the edge of the bed. Stiles snaps up to look at him, narrowing his eyes. Scott holds his hands up and slowly stands up before heading toward the door. "I'll give you space, but Stiles? Once you get your voice back, you better talk to me, because that's the only way we'll get through it." He says and then leaves, just like that. Leaving Stiles to look confused and feel even more guilty.

Sometime during the night, Stiles wakes up to his window shattering. Which causes him to jump up, eyes wide and his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Though once his eyes zone in on Derek, his heart almost stops beating. He's covered in blood and he has cuts all over his body. Even though it wont stay that way, Stiles can't help but feel sorry for the older wolf. All early sadness, anger, everything, disappears.

He runs to Derek's side and helps him into the bed, careful not to cause the wolf more pain. "I think I know what you were trying to tell me. The witch attacked me and Isaac. I would be dead, if Scott hadn't shown up." Derek grinds out, groaning in pain, as the healing process starts. Stiles climbs on the bed and lifts Derek's already ripped shirt.

"Holy shit!" Stiles blurts out and his eyes widen, realizing that his voice is back. "Oh my god, my voice is back!" Stiles yells, jumping off the bed and doing a weird victory dance. Derek watches him and through the intense pain of healing, he can't help but feel slight amusement. Stiles then turns and looks at Derek, a grin playing on his lips. "Oh and the witch wants to kill you." He states, earning him a glare from the wolf.

"I kind of figured that out, she must think I'm dead, since the spell on you lifted." Derek replies, before trying to sit up. "Now that you have your voice back, we need to talk." Derek continues and Stiles raises his brow.

"Just got it back like not even a minute ago and we're already being serious?" He asks, and Derek shrugs his shoulders. "Fine, what is it?" He asks, though he can't help but feel a little bit nervous. Since when does Derek want to talk and why the heck did he show up at Stiles' place, hurt? He could have went back with Scott, yet he shows up at Stiles' unannounced.

"Why were you crying?" Derek asks and Stiles' heart skips a beat.

"I-it's not important." Stiles stutters, clasping his hands together.

"Your heart is beating faster, it's important. You wouldn't tell me back then, accused me of not caring. Tell me, Stiles." Derek growls, sitting up in the bed and staring at the nervous boy before him.   
"Since when do you care, Derek? Why should I tell you?" Stiles asks, starting to feel frustrated. Sure, he may love Derek, but Derek has been nothing but mean to him. From the beginning, why would Derek start caring now? "I'll be in the living room, once you're healed, you can leave through the window." Stiles states, walking to the door and reaches for the knob, but Derek stops him. Stiles squeaks when Derek spins him around and pins him to the door.

"What're you doing, Derek?" Stiles asks, his voice breathy. "Let me go. I really don't want my throat ripped out right now, I just got my voice back." Stiles says, though having Derek so close to him, is causing a different effect.

"Just tell me why you were fucking crying Stiles. It doesn't matter if I actually care or not. I want to know." Derek orders and Stiles gulps back tears that want to build up.

"I can't." Stiles says, he fears Derek's rejection, more than he feared Derek's death threats at the beginning. "I can't tell you." He whispers, adverting his eyes away from the sexy wolf man in front of him.

He hears Derek sigh and before he can do anything, he feels pressure on his lips. His eyes widen as he looks at Derek, who's kissing him. Wait, Derek's kissing him?! After a second, he relaxes into the kiss and closes his eyes. He kisses back, his hand finding it's way to Derek's hair. He feels Derek press his body closer, his thigh slipping between Stiles' crouch. A moan escapes Stiles lips, which snaps him back into reality. He pushes Derek away from him and covers his mouth with his hand.

"What was that?" He asks, his voice slightly muffled.

"Me telling you that I love you, Stiles. I hoped you would be able to admit your feelings toward me first, but you see how well that worked out." Derek mutters and Stiles mouth drops open. Derek loves him? Derek loves Stiles? What is life?

"This isn't possible, this has to be a dream." Stiles mumbles, while biting his lip, but smiles despite himself.

"It's not a dream, Stiles. I don't act like it, but I love you. So much." Derek confesses, and Stiles doesn't hesitate before jumping onto Derek and causing them to fall backwards.

"If I wake up tomorrow and this was just a dream, I'm so gonna kill you. " He mutters, before kissing Derek, hard.

"I love you, Derek." He whispers, and a smile appears on both of their faces.

Maybe Stiles has the witch to thank for his and Derek's togetherness. If it weren't for his being mute, they probably wouldn't be together.

But it doesn't matter, because they both found their soulmates.

Forever.

 


End file.
